Help Me Find My Way
by OTHNaley123
Summary: How Nathan and Haley cope with the aftermath of his kidnapping and how they work together to get back to normal. Takes place in between episode 9.11 and 9.12.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: **I decided to write this LONG one shot because I don't like how everything just went back to normal after Nathan was rescued. After 9.11 "Danny Boy", everything just went back to normal and in reality that would NEVER happen. There should of been an aftermath of this kidnapping, like how is Nathan going to get over this. So I wrote this one-shot to how I think Nathan would deal/cope with everything that just happened to him and how he'll overcome everything. I also added some _new _flashback scenes with Nathan and his kidnapper. If the show actually showed the aftermath of this I don't think everything would be back to normal so quickly, especially not for Nathan since everything he has went through nor Haley for that matter. So this is really a traumatizing emotional one shot that takes place between before 9.12 "Anyone Who Had A Heart".

This one shot is like huge, I wrote more than I expected so it's gonna take over a few chapters. :)

_Flashback/Dream sequences are in italic font._

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Help Me Find My Way**

Nathan walked out of the bedroom quietly, he slowly walked down the stairs, a creak coming from here and there as he transcended down the big staircase. As he entered the family room he flipped the lights on. Nathan walked over to the door, making sure it was locked up before checking the sliding doors to the backyard, he flipped on the pool and backyard lights scanning the scenery in front of him. Nathan sat down on the couch, taking a deep breath and rested his head in his hands. For the past week since he returned home it had been a routine. Nathan exhaled deeply, he didn't know what was wrong with him, he was at the point where he was afraid to leave the house, he was always making sure everything was locked in the house, doing all this was not like him at all, he never was one to be scared of anything but after going through what he did, he was. Nathan looked across from him, staring out the exposed window, his breathing somewhat heavy.

Haley stood on the landing of the stair case looking at her husband. The expressions on his face said it all, she knew he was scared even though she knew Nathan would never admit he was, she could just sense it and see it in his eyes. Haley walked down the landing stairs and walked over into the family room, she sat down besides her husband.

Nathan sat there in a daze, no clue his wife was even sitting next to him. He jerked, quickly turning his head after he felt a hand on his back. "Hey" Nathan sighed in relief when he seen it was his wife sitting beside him.

Haley really didn't know what to say, she knew she couldn't make this better. She knew she couldn't take the horror he went though out of his mind no matter how much she wanted to. "I was wondering where you went after I noticed you were gone" she forced a chuckle.

"I just came down here to get something to eat" he lied.

Haley nodded, she knew his excuse wasn't true but she wasn't going to make a big deal out of this, she couldn't. "You want me to make you something" Haley asked.

Nathan shook his head in response "No I'm good. Thanks though, babe" he smiled.

"Ok" Haley nodded. She put her hand in her husband's "Why don't you come back to bed with me baby".

Nathan looked at Haley and nodded "Ok".

The married couple both went upstairs hand in hand returning back to their bedroom and climbing into bed.

Haley cuddled close to Nathan, her head resting on his chest, her arm draped over his body and her leg between his. Haley looked up at Nathan who was staring at the ceiling "I love you Nathan".

Nathan looked at Haley "I love you too Haley James" he smiled. Nathan leaned down and covered her lips with his, kissing her softly.

Haley closed her eyes, feeling his lips on hers. She smiled against his lips as she felt his arm wrap around her. She rested her head back on his chest as they both fought to fall back asleep.

Haley woke up a few hours later, she looked up at Nathan who was surprisingly still asleep. She threw the cover's off her body, she reached up and kissed Nathan on his cheek "I love you Nathan Scott". She quietly climbed out of bed. She glanced over at her nightstand when she heard her phone buzzing. Haley reached over, grabbing it and quietly left the room. "Hey" Haley answered the call.

"Hey yourself" Lucas chuckled.

"3 calls in not even a full week yet, what do I owe this honor" Haley chuckled.

"Haha" Lucas said sarcastically. "How is my little brother doing" he asked.

Haley walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch sighing heavily. "He's Nathan, strong on the outside but scared and paranoid on the inside".

What are you talking about" Lucas asked.

"He's scared, Luke. I can see it in his eyes. He's checking the doors constantly making sure their locked" Haley bit her lip "He hasn't made it out of the house in like 4 days, not that I'm complaining because believe me I'm not" Haley sighed "I wish I could help him somehow. I wish I could take everything he went through out of his mind so he doesn't have to think about it".

"Nathan's strong, Hales. He'll make it through this. When he's ready to talk to you about..." Lucas was looking for the right word to describe what Nathan went through without being blunt "This horror he went through, he will. Just give him time".

"I am. I know he will" Haley said confidently, leaning back against the couch.

Nathan laid in bed asleep, he tossed and turned onto his side as he slept.

_Nathan opened his eyes he was back inside that same place he was once before, he was in the chair he spent almost the last two weeks in, only this time he wasn't restrained, he glanced down behind him seeing them on the floor already untied. Nathan breathed heavily as he stood up looking around the room, everything was exactly the same, the table was still there dominoes displayed on the table with a liqour glass and a bottle of jack. "Not again" Nathan mumbled. He walked up the old dark stairs. Nathan could sense someone was following him. He swiftly turned around coming face to face with Dimitri. His eye widen as he seen the familar face, he took a few steps back away from Dimitri. This couldn't be happening again._

_Dimitri chuckled evily as he watched the young man back away, fear in his eyes. He held a gun in his hand._

_"Just let me go. I'll give you every damn penny in my name" Nathan continued backing away, Dimitri stepped closer and closer as he back away. Nathan stopped dead in his tracks when he felt someone behind him. Before Nathan could turn around he felt some yanking his arms behind him and tying them back up with the restraints he was once in. Nathan struggled trying to pull his arms out of the restraints "Let me go" he growled at them._

_A cell phone ringing filled the room. Dimitri chuckled as did Sergei._

_"So wise, so young. They say never do live long" Dimitri pointed the gun at Nathan "Now Nathan Scott, you are going to die" he said in a thick heavy serbian accent. He laid his finger on the trigger. "I'll tell you what, Nathan Scott. I'll kill you instantly so you don't have to go through pain" he snickered. _

_"NOOOO" Nathan screamed as he heard the gunshot go off, the bullet flying directly at him._

"NOOOO" Nathan's eyes flew open jumping up in the bed breathing heavily and sweating. He looked around his surrondings. After noticing he was in his own bedroom, Nathan rested his head in the palm of his hands. "Why" he mumbled to himself.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm really surprised by how many people like this fic. Your responses really surprised me. I'm glad you are all loving this fic and I'm very happy you all think I am capturing Nathan and Haley very well.

As I said in the first chapter, it's weird how everything was just back to normal after Nathan was reunited with Haley and his family. That's one of the weakest links of this show, Mark and writers do a dramatic storyline like this but we never see the aftermath and everything is back to normal an episode later.

**Chapter 2: Help Me Find My Way**

Haley looked over to the stairs after hearing Nathan. She stood up and walked up the stairs rather fastly. She peaked her head inside the room and seen her husband sitting there his face buried in the palm of his hands. Tears filled her own eyes, she hated this had to happen to him, she hated that he had to go through what he did and how he has to live with this forever now. Haley wondered how people ever go back to normal after experiencing something like Nathan did. Haley leaned up against the wall, tears started streaming down her face. Haley quickly bolted across the hallway to Jamie's room as she heard Nathan get up. The last thing she wanted Nathan to see was her crying, yet again. She leaned down fixing her son's already made bed, trying to create a diversion.

Nathan walked out of their room, he seen Haley inside Jamie's room, to him she looked like she was making his bed but it looked like it was already made. "Hey babe" he said softly greeting his wife.

"Morning baby" Haley greeted her husband, repositioning her son's pillow on his bed.

"I'm going to go make some breakfast, how about you join me" a slight smile spread across Nathan's lips.

Haley smiled, tears falling down her cheeks "Sounds good. I'll be down in a second. I uh..." she had to make up something, Haley glanced around her surroundings and spotted Chester, Jamie's rabbit in his cage "I have to feed Chester".

"Ok" Nathan answered. The young man walked down the stairs of his house and entered the kitchen. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out everything he needed to make breakfast. Nathan put the bacon, pancake mix and hash browns on the counter. "Eggs" he sighed realizing he forgot them. Nathan opened the refrigerator again and pulled out a couple eggs from the container.

Haley's cell phone on the table started ringing.

The eggs fell to the floor breaking as Nathan was startled hearing the phone. He looked over at the table, seeing Haley's phone ring.

_"Phone rings, he dies. That's it" Zoran told the guys pointing the gun at Nathan._

Those four words echoed in his head as he stood there. The whole time he was there, everytime he heard the phone ring he feared his life would be over, now the sound of a phone freaked him out a bit.

Haley walked into the kitchen, she seen her husband just standing there in a trance. She walked over to the table and picked up her phone to see who was calling her. She slid the bar to ignore her call from Brooke, she didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. She put her phone back down and walked over by the kitchen counter. She grabbed a towel after seeing the egg mess on the floor "Nathan" she called to her husband as she leaned down behind him picking up the egg shells and cleaning up the yolk.

"Huh" Nathan came out of his trance of thoughts, he glanced down at the floor where his wife was cleaning up the mess. Nathan leaned down and took the rag from her and finished wiping the floor. "Sorry" Nathan mumbled "They slipped from my hand" he lied.

Haley knew better to believe that they slipped from his hand but wasn't going to say anything "It's ok" she nodded as she stood up straight, Haley walked over to the sink throwing the egg shells down the garbage disposal. "Do you wanna go out to breakfast" she asked, thinking maybe it might be better for them to get out of the houe for a while.

"Naw" Nathan sighed "I'm not really hungry".

"Ok" Haley merely whispered.

"I'm gonna go to the weight room for a bit" Nathan told Haley as he walked away.

Haley nodded as she watched her husband walk away. Haley sat down at that kitchen table. She never seen Nathan like this before, she could see the fear, the sadness in his eyes. She glanced up at the front door as she heard the doorbell ring. She got up and walked over to the door, unlocking the locks on the door and opened it. "Hey" Haley mumbled as she seen her friend Brooke Davis standing at the door.

"Hey, I called. I was coming to drop some food off from Karen's Cafe for you and Nate" Brooke told her as she held up the bags of food she had, she could tell it was not going great for Nathan or Haley.

"Come on in" Haley motioned for Brooke to come inside.

Brooke nodded and bought the bags inside, she walked into the kitchen and placed them on the table. She turned around watching her best friend lock the door up. Brooke could hear Nathan in the back room punching the punching bag. "How is everything with Nathan" Brooke asked, blocking the sound out.

Haley let out a soft chuckle as her eyes filled with tears "I hate seeing Nathan like this Brooke" she sniffled. Haley wiped the tears from her eyes "Why did this have to happen to him" she bit her bottom lip.

Brooke walked over to her best friend and hugged her "I don't know" she mumbled.

Haley put her arms around Brooke, she listened to the sounds of hitting the punching bag grow louder "He's traumatized".

"After everything he went through, I would say it's normal" Brooke exhaled deeply. "How are you dealing with this" she asked.

Haley slowly pulled away "Well i'm afraid to let Nathan out of my sight. Every night since Nathan came home I have had this re-occuring dream that I wake up and he's gone, still missing".

Brooke looked at her friend "It's gonna be okay" she tried reassuring Haley. "It's going to take time to get back to normal. I of all people know that" she told her.

"I know" Haley nodded. "Thank you for the food" she let out a soft chuckle.

"I kind of figured you and Nathan and the kids would need it so I was happy too" Brooke smiled.

Nathan punched the bag furiously. "That's for hitting me upside the hide" he growled. Nathan kept punching the bag, ignoring the pain and the blood surrounding his knuckles "That's for saying your gonna make a move on my wife" he mumbled. Nathan paced around the punching bag hitting it nonstop, making the punching bag and the board holding it up on the ceiling came crashing down to the ground unexpectedly.

Haley and Brooke stood in the doorway just as the punching bag crashed to the ground. "Whoa" the young fashion designer quietly mumbled to herself. Brooke could even tell this was all effecting Nathan majorly, she never seen him so distant from his self. She even noticed that look in his eyes, because she once had that same look: Fear.

Nathan stood there breathing heavily as he looking down at the punching bag, his heart pounding inside his chest, his thoughts racing through his mind. Nathan came back to reality and started to walk towards the door when he paused "Hey Brooke" he forced a smiled.

"Hey Nate" Brooke slightly smiled.

Haley smiled, her smiled quickly disappeared as she noticed his bloody knuckles "Brooke came by to drop us off food from the cafe" she told him.

"That's nice. Thanks, Brooke" Nathan nodded. "How the twins and Julian" he asked trying to make conversation.

"The twins are doing great, Julian's doing good, just trying to find work" Brooke replied. She looked at her best friend "I gotta get going and i'll see you both later" she glanced back at Nathan and Haley.

"Ok i'll walk you to the door" Haley told Brooke.

Brooke walked away as Haley followed her. Brooke & Haley both watched as Nathan went upstairs, she gave Haley a sympathetic look as she unlocked the door. "He looks lost, Hales" she mumbled.

"Yeah" tears filled Haley's eyes, she quickly wiped them away.

Brooke placed her hand on Haley's "It's gonna be. Nathan is gonna make it through this" she whispered. "He's strongest person I know" Brooke added.

Haley nodded, she hugged her best friend. She watched as Brooke walked to her car before closing the house door and locking the locks on the door. Haley turned away and walked up the stairs.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 3**


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm so sorry I have no updated in a while. So much has been going on in my life these past few weeks. My grandmother is having problems with her eye, and then my uncle past away the first week of June and I was the one that discovered him dead. It's weird though, I was talking to him, face to face like a half hour before I found him. So it's been a rough/tough few weeks. Please understand it's rough time for my family and I (especially me) at the moment. I will update my fics soon, maybe in a week or two, so be on the lookout. :) Thanks for being understanding.

-OTHNaley123


End file.
